Many communications systems manage co-channel interference (e.g., multiple signals that simultaneously use the same RF channel) via several techniques, such as power control, spatial separation, orthogonal coding and antenna directivity. As the demands placed on these communications systems increase, the distance between geographic areas that utilize overlapping RF channels shrinks. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide communications systems with variable beamwidth that provide service to smaller geographical areas to reduce overlapping coverage. Many variable beamwidth systems, however, suffer from poor wideband performance.